


Mornings are less rough with you by my side

by Anchan_thevolleyballplayer



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Han Jisung is tired, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Mornings, Sleep, Strangers to Lovers, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer
Summary: Minho leaves his room unlocked when he heads into the studio at night. What he doesn't expect when he returns in the morning is to find a cute stranger in his bed.





	Mornings are less rough with you by my side

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very soft, self-indulgent fic.

“What the hell,” Minho breathes out, reaching his bed and stopping right in front of it, taking a proper look at the form huddled into his sheets. The boy lying in his bed is asleep, taking up most of the space of Minho’s tiny mattress. He’s facing Minho, offering him a look at his sleeping features. 

His eyes are closed, his eyelashes fluttering against his full cheeks with every exhale. His mouth is slack, opened into a little oh. Minho finds him a little cute. 

He realizes he’s been staring when the boy shifts, pulling his legs closer to his chest as he mumbles something unintelligible. Minho chuckles at him, then frowns to recall bringing the stranger in. He doesn’t come up with anything. 

“Hey, you,” he addresses the cute stranger, waving at him even though he’s aware he can’t see it. The kid doesn’t react, falling deeper into sleep. 

Minho sighs, daring to step a bit closer. He settles on kneeling by the bed, still hesitant to confront the stranger directly. From this close, he has an even better view of the stranger’s chubby face. He wonders if he ever met the kid, but he’d remember a face like that. 

Minho glances at the clock, and groans when he realizes it’s getting late. He hesitates, deciding whether to stay here and wait for the stranger to wake up or leave. Even if it might be easier to leave the stranger here while he goes to his next class, letting him realize he’s in the wrong room and disappear, hoping that Minho didn’t notice him, it’s not really the option Minho is inclining to. 

Well, it’s mainly common sense telling him not to leave a stranger in his room without supervision. And then it’s a bit of curiosity, desperately wanting to know what has happened that the kid ended up in his room. 

A few more minutes pass by Minho silently observing the other before he decides to make a move. He needs to get to class after all. 

Reaching out, he shakes the other’s body fondly, careful not to hurt him or anything, yet forceful enough to wake him up. It seems to help because at this, the stranger groans, his features swirling into a deep frown. He shakes his head, which Minho refuses to find cute, and goes back to sleep. 

“Come on,” Minho whispers, shaking his shoulder again. 

The boy doesn’t open his eyes, but he does react this time. He snaps Minho’s hand away, voice raspy and rich with sleep when he mumbles, “let me sleep, Felix.” 

“Hey, listen,” he says, shifting to sit onto the bed besides the stranger that appears to be Felix’s roommate. He wishes his brain would leave a name for his new status, but it doesn’t. Not that Minho ever asked about Felix’s roommate before. 

When the kid ignores him even the third time he tries to shake his shoulder, Minho resigns. He plops down besides the stranger, placing an arm over his eyes to block out the light coming from the window. 

“Wake up,” he groans, not expecting the kid to answer, just wanting to vent a little. 

“I promise I’ll do that later, let me sleep,” the boy mumbles, catching Minho off guard when he suddenly wraps his limbs around Minho’s body. He feels his heart beating a bit faster than before. 

There’s silence after the stranger has finally found a comfortable position to lie in, and it seems he has drifted back to sleep. No matter how weird it is to have a stranger cuddled to you in your bed, Minho can’t help but feel safe. The kid is definitely unaware of being in Minho’s room. 

He wonders if he should inform Felix when he reaches for his phone that’s still stuffed in his back pocket. He pulls it out, trying his best not to shuffle too much and disturb the boy lying beside him. 

Felix answers his text quickly, apologizing for his roommate. He states that he’ll come collect him after his classes end, but Minho knows he’s still three classes in before he can return to the dorms. However, Felix does have some important information to share as well. For example, Minho finally receives a name. 

The boy’s name is Han Jisung, and he’s a music major. Apparently, he’s friends with Chan as well. And that brings him to how he ended up in Minho’s room. 

Neither is sure if the explanation is right, but according to Felix’s words, Jisung has been to Chan’s room the night before, and has probably entered the wrong room. Which is ridiculous, because Felix’s room is on an entirely different floor. 

Minho chuckles when he imagines the boy wandering around the dormitory building at two am, not even remembering where his room is. But, he supposes, this is also his own fault for not locking the door before heading out to the studio. They’re both dumb. 

“Jisung,” Minho says silently, tasting the name on his tongue. As if on cue, the boy shuffles by his side, and for the first time since Minho found him lying in his bed, he opens his eyes. 

Minho is mesmerized by the dark brown orbs staring up at him a little confused, still hooded with sleep. The colour of Jisung’s eyes somehow even adds to his overall beauty. If he wasn’t cute before, he is now, staring up at Minho with blown eyes. 

He takes a moment to process what’s happening and probably to realize that he doesn’t recognize the face that’s about an inch away from his own. When he does, he shrieks and pushes himself up on the bed, glancing around wildly. 

“W-where am I?” he asks, voice a little too loud. He pulls the covers down to check his body, revealing he’s wearing a plain tank top and red sweats, matching the colour in his cheeks. He eyes Minho until he realizes he’s staring back, then opens his mouth again, “I’m so sorry, oh my god, is this your room?” 

He looks embarrassed, cheeks burning and body tense. Minho can practically see the wheels working inside of Jisung’s head as he becomes more and more aware of his situation. 

He stays silent for a moment longer before startling Minho as he throws the covers to the side and jumps out of the bed. It takes him only a second to find his slippers kicked to the side of Minho’s bed, and then he’s gone, door slamming shut behind him. 

After waiting long enough, Minho accepts that Jisung is gone and finally resumes his morning routine. He gets dressed and heads for his class, stopping by a coffee shop on his way to get some caffeine into his body. He hasn’t realized he’s tired until Jisung dashed out of his room this morning, leaving the room and Minho’s head uncomfortably empty and body drained of energy. 

Before his class starts, he messages Felix one more time. He hopes to find out a bit more about the stranger, about his roommate, and maybe get his phone number if lucky enough. 

What he gets instead is Jisung’s schedule for today, together with a stupid smiley face and a good luck message. Even though it’s not exactly what Minho was hoping for, it’s still something he can work with. He settles on a simple thank you as an answer as he begins to think about what next. 

For one, he could ask Jisung for coffee. The kid seemed tired enough after spending the night with Chan, and a small coffee would do him some good. Additionally, the coffee shop is close to the campus, so they don’t have to worry about getting to class in time. 

Plan B is to just offer Jisung a walk to his next class, in case he’s hurrying somewhere and refuses the coffee offer. Minho doubts he would, but it makes him slightly less nervous to prepare a plan b for emergencies. 

Not that he’s nervous at all. 

He waits in front of the musical building that day, waiting for Jisung’s class to end. He spends half an hour waiting, not because he messed up the time, but to prepare what to say. He feels ridiculous. This kid has just appeared in his bed in the middle of the night, completely unaware of it. Now he has an undeniable interest in him and is about to appear in front of his building to ask him out. Not your usual romance, but it’ll have to pass. 

His heart almost melts on the spot when he finds Jisung among the students, walking alongside Felix’s boyfriend and a couple of other kids that seem to be his friends. He watches them from afar before gaining enough confidence to take a step closer, hoping for Jisung to spot him. 

Jisung does very quickly, tripping over his own feet when he recognizes Minho among the students. However, instead of stopping and letting Minho talk to him, Jisung bolts out of the situation, very similar to how he did this morning. 

Minho sighs and exchanges looks with Felix’s boyfriend before turning around to head to his own class. It won’t start until later, but he may as well use the time to practice a bit beforehand and shake one cute squirrel out of his head. 

It doesn’t work, and Minho soon catches himself thinking about Jisung instead of focusing on the class. He internally slaps himself and forces his body to follow the beat of the song instead of radiating heat it remembers from touching Jisung. 

Needless to say, Minho is relieved to find a few texts from Felix when he returns to his room, announcing him that Jisung is in the room now, and that he told Felix about meeting Minho. 

“I’m telling you, he’s just embarrassed. He bolted into our room an hour ago, babbling about a hot guy sleeping besides him and following him to class. You left a powerful impact,” Felix laughs over the phone. He has dialled Minho a moment after Jisung left the room, now offering Minho the much-needed comfort, “don’t worry about him being all flustered. That’s the definition of his existence. Jisung’s a mess.” 

“Thanks for this information, I’ll keep it in mind,” Minho sighs, rolling on his bed. He can’t help but think about how warm it has been under him when Jisung was cuddled to his side. 

“Do you wanna talk to him? Cause I already gave you his number, I’m sure he’ll calm down if you clarify that you’re not weirded out.” 

Minho doesn’t really want to text him after Jisung purposely avoided him that day, but it seems that he won’t get another chance at speaking to him. It’s still weird to text someone like this, especially when Jisung isn’t even aware Minho has his number. He feels like a creep. 

Minho decides to nap while waiting for a response, knowing there’s no class for him until evening and therefore no reason for him to leave his room until then. It’s a knock on the door that wakes him up from his peaceful rest.

Not knowing who to expect, Minho puts on a pair of slippers and heads to the door, preparing himself for either Chan scolding him for whatever he didn’t do this time, or Hyunjin asking for someone to kill his time with until their next class together. 

It’s neither of his friends that startles at the sound of door clicking open. Minho stares down to look at a slightly frightened squirrel that he found just yesterday inside of the room. 

Without much thinking, Minho steps aside to let Jisung in. The younger accepts the invitation without a word, shuffling inside awkwardly. He stops in the hallway, deciding where to sit, so Minho pushes at his back, which makes him jump under his touch again, and sends him to the bed. 

“So,” Minho asks, waiting for the other to at least look at him if not speak up. Jisung does, and goes red immediately, gesturing so wildly he falls off bed.

“Why are you not wearing pants?!” 

Minho looks at himself, eyeing his blue boxers and the way Jisung’s cheeks stay red even as he continues to ogle Minho’s legs. He chuckles, “well, I’d put something on if I was expecting a visit.” 

At this, Jisung cringes and pulls himself into a ball once he returns to the bed. “Sorry.” 

“No need to be,” Minho reassures him, dropping next to Jisung on bed, “instead, tell me what are you doing in front of my door?” 

“Uh,” Jisung shifts, wiggling his toes, “I came to apologize. For yesterday, well, today.” 

Minho nods in approval, encouraging Jisung to continue. His voice is trembling with shame, “you know, I was at a friend’s room for some school work, and I guess I missed the fact that I’m on a different floor. Uh, I live two floors below you. The same door, apparently.” 

“I know,” Minho says without thinking. When Jisung stares at him, he explains, “your roommate is my friend. Never told me about you, though.” 

There’s silence. Minho senses that Jisung feels awkward and offers him a reassuring smile, “I’m not mad for finding you here. Just surprised, that’s all. You should pay more attention to where you’re going.” 

Jisung nods once, eyes running away from Minho as he desperately searches for something to say. He finds no words, and Minho doesn’t push him. He settles on staring at the cute boy in front of him. 

It might not have been such a bad thing to find a stranger in his room, given the said squirrel is Jisung. He wouldn’t want to get to know him without a push like this. He wouldn’t know there’s a Jisung to admire in the first place. 

“Don’t be scared to come around next time you’re too tired to return to your room,” Minho says without thinking, and when Jisung’s eyes snap to him, cheeks flamed red, he rushes to add, “you know, for your safety. Don’t want you falling off stairs or something.” 

“T-thanks,” Jisung says, voice a little too high. His cheeks are dusted pink, and Minho is certain his are just about the same colour. He hopes Jisung notices, but the squirrel is too busy panicking on inside. 

Time passes and, in the end, Jisung stays around until Minho has to leave for his last class. He feels a bit disappointed to announce that he has to go, making Jisung follow him out of his room as he thanks him for letting him in and rambling about how sorry he is for today. 

Minho doesn’t listen to him. His head is full of other thoughts, none of them about the morning he found Jisung in his bed, yet still about the same person. They follow him into the class and later into his bed. 

He feels tired when he returns from class, and knowing it’s weekend tomorrow, he’s about to dive into bed without touching any of his school work, wanting himself to just relax for one day. 

Unfortunately, his bed is occupied. It takes him a moment to process what’s happening, but he quickly puts two and two together when he spots a familiar blonde mop of hair peeking from under the blankets. He relaxes, lying down next to Jisung. The latter is soundly asleep.

Minho lets himself rest for a bit before standing up, heading for a shower. It’s a needed one, after such a long day. Yet, the only reason why he takes it is his new roommate, somehow feeling guilty to lie down beside him without a little time wasted on hygiene. 

When he returns to his bed, two big golden eyes are observing him from under the blanket, silently waiting for Minho’s reaction as if he thought Minho hasn’t noticed him until now. He just smiles at the younger and motions him to move to the side. Jisung obeys, making room for Minho to plop down. 

“Is it okay if I stay here tonight?” Jisung asks when he turns to face Minho, hands finding the pillow to clutch onto. 

Minho hums in response, “I would have already kicked you out if it wasn’t.” 

“Oh, okay.” 

Sooner than Minho can regret it, he puts his arm around Jisung’s middle, keeping his eyes on the younger to see his reaction. When Jisung stays quiet, staring up at Minho expectantly, he dares to make another move and pull Jisung flush against him. 

Jisung lets out a silent squeal but adjusts to the new position. Hesitantly, he places his hand on Minho’s chest, eyes jumping from Minho’s to his own body where Minho’s arm disappears behind his back. 

He doesn’t ask anything, even though there are thousands of questions hidden behind his eyes. Minho doesn’t answer either, even though he knows an answer to them all. Instead, he closes his eyes, avoiding Jisung’s gaze burning into him. He finds peace soon, falling asleep easily with Jisung in his arms. 

Morning comes and Minho opens his eyes, blinking the sleep away. He’s too tired to move, he feels as if something was purposely holding him down so he can’t sit up. Then he wakes up enough to realize what it is. 

His eyes soften immediately as they fall onto the boy curled in his arms. Jisung’s sleeping features are soft, just the exact same as last night. His cheeks are puffed against Minho’s chest, and his hair sticks everywhere from moving in his sleep. Minho looks down only to find out that Jisung has tangled their legs together as well. He can’t help but find it cute. 

He doesn’t say anything as he reaches out to ruffle Jisung’s messy hair. It’s as soft as he’d imagine, fitting Jisung’s overall image. It feels so natural to do so, and he repeats the gesture just for the tingling in his stomach. 

He’s not sure what made Jisung stop by today, but he isn’t against. Coming home to find the squirrel in his sheets has brought a smile to his face, a feeling of familiarity and home. It sounds absurd, knowing Jisung for only one day, but he already owns a big piece of Minho’s heart. 

Jisung sleeps comfortably as if he was in his own bed. He seems almost vulnerable, resting on Minho’s shoulder like this. Is he dreaming about something? 

Minho has never been more grateful to have a day free of classes. It means waiting for Jisung to wake up, not having to rush anywhere as he admires the boy; not caring about having a class in the afternoon either leaving him an opportunity to take Jisung somewhere. 

He doesn’t count the time he’s spent in bed next to Jisung, but he supposes it’s been long when he feels his stomach grumble. He still doesn’t get out of bed, ignoring his hunger just to stay with Jisung a little longer. 

If this is a dream, Minho doesn’t want to wake up. 

He isn’t that lucky, because his phone rings from somewhere in the room, probably left in his bag. He groans at the loud noise filling his room. His bag is too far away to reach for, and he can’t move. What’s worse is that Jisung has stirred awake. 

“Good… morning?” he mumbles, rubbing his eyes. Minho eyes him, noticing how Jisung makes sure not to remove a single limb from their embrace. 

“Morning,” he mumbles back, lying back down to cuddle to Jisung properly, “sorry for waking you.” 

“No, it’s okay,” Jisung says, but doesn’t go back to sleep as Minho expected. Instead, he keeps his eyes open as he observes Minho, thinking about something to say, “will you not check who is it?” 

Minho shakes his head, “later.” 

Jisung’s eyes don’t leave his. He worries his lip, “don’t you think it’s a bit weird to let me sleep in your room when you don’t even know me?” 

“No,” Minho shakes his head. Okay, it does sound weird to his own ears, when thinking rationally, but Minho hasn’t been doing that for ages. He focuses on Jisung with his gaze, voice serious, “as I said, I’d say something if it was weird.” 

“I know, but I mean-” Jisung gestures around, almost hitting Minho in the chin before putting his hands back into place where they’ve been resting on Minho’s chest, “I’m here again. I didn’t even properly thank you.” 

“Do so if you want,” Minho says, “but you don’t have to. And it’s not like I don’t know who you are. I told you Felix is my friend, so what that his roommate is my friend as well?” 

Jisung turns red again, “yeah, well, I didn’t tell Felix I’m coming here.” 

It’s the realization that Jisung has come into his room without a proper reason this time that makes Minho’s stomach fill with butterflies. The fact that they’re cuddling and Jisung hasn’t mentioned it, what more, has initiated most of the contact, doesn’t make it any less intense. 

“I don’t have classes today,” Minho says abruptly, feeling a bit stupid afterwards realizing it’s weekend, but Jisung doesn’t seem to notice the slip, “would you want to go somewhere together?” 

It’s meant like a date, hence the blush that forms on Minho’s face as he asks Jisung out. Jisung’s answering stumbling with words and equally red cheeks tell him that Jisung understands that much. It makes the date even more thrilling to think about. 

“Great,” he smiles. He doesn’t miss the way Jisung’s breath hitches in his throat. 

“Great,” Jisung returns, eyes not leaving Minho’s. He can feel Jisung’s heartbeat match his own pace from how close they are. Just another reason to smile. Jisung mimics him, features softening into a wide grin, his teeth showing. 

If Jisung doesn’t return to his own room that day, Felix doesn’t ask for him. He’s content with a message from Minho, saying that his squirrel is safe in his bed. Minho can be sure he’ll be teased later, but he can’t care less as he cradles Jisung into his arms and drifts off to sleep, the younger soon following him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <33 Kudos and comments are appreciated ^^


End file.
